disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Candifloss
Hello! I am an artist on DC! My D-name is Candifloss. I have 3000+ fans and around 200,000+ stars. I mainly use PPG (powerpuff girls) style, although I can also do anime, chibi, and some mixes of those. My DC page Find me on youtube! Step by Step PPG tutorial by me Answers: __NOEDITSECTION__ Here are some answers if there are any questions you might have for me! * Q: How long have you been on DC? A: I started DC in February 2012. * Q: How old are you? A: I am currently 14 years old. Im going to be a freshman after this summer. I also go to public school. Im still in Junior High though, my Jr. High goes from 7th to 9th so I wont be in highschool till next year. * Q: Can we be friends? A: Yes of course I would love to be friends with anyone. * Q: What inspires you to draw? A: Um... Basically anything XD but mainly, MUSIC. Music totally inspires me so much. Just listening to it I always get ideas in my head >:D Unless you're a big pop/dubstep type music fanatic this is like the best playlist to listen to while drawing http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL87A05BAECA6DB23C XD * Q: How do you draw so well? A: This kind of a silly question but it gets asked. To be "good" at drawing is not too hard. You just have to practice a lot. I've been drawing for a longg time. But I suppose its harder to draw digitally. I used to be really bad at it but after a year or so of drawing I started to get better. So basically practice and try new ways of drawing. Dont give up! :) * Q: Mouse or tablet? A: Mouse!!! If you have any other questions just comment below and I'll answer! :) ' '''Also, anyone who copies me, is not a friend of mine. ' ಠ_ಠ Random TBH's (to be honest) TBH: *I'm really more nice in real life lol *I don't draw PPG on actual paper. Like, do you know how hard it is get get a perfect circle when all their made of is circles??? *I would like to be able to draw fursonas more often *Really, I am a total weirdo xD *Im definately immature... lol *I really hate high places *Im not nescessarily a "serious" artist, I really just draw for the fun of it *I love being myself :D *I hate people who do not like themselves. Like when they think they're ugly and you know what YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL SO SHUT URP xD Staph hating yourself and love yourself ^w^ Thats about it Well that is it! I know im not the best artist in the world but I'm so grateful for the amount of fans and nice comments I get/have! If you have a request, I'll be sure to do it ASAP! Also, if you have drawn a picture for me, please add it in this slideshow! <3 '''Creds to Mist566 for adding the Carl pictures because I was too lazy too xD ForCandiflossFinished.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 CandiflossSAI.png|by lilderpderp <3 Me and candifloss.jpg|By GraceRainCloud CandiFloss.jpg|By GraceRainCloud Candifloss.png|By BoBoJoe My Mascot, Hailey and Candifloss.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Disney-Create-InspireStorm-To-candifloss.jpg|By InspireStorm Disney-Create-PinkShimmer16-Me-and-Candifloss (1).jpg|By Pinkshimmer16 For candifloss 500 375 q50.jpg|By Sarasparks I drew Candifloss.jpg|By Lizzyisnowhere Disney-Create-applejack20-Me-and-my-dc-bff-candifloss.jpg|By Applejack20 PetRace.jpg|By cutie_cat1001 Imaget.jpg|By Katebith Anime final.jpg|By Warriorcatluna Candifloss as CP.jpg|By Mist566 and Casualgirl10 MyArt2.jpg|By LilDerpDerp My Create Friends!.jpg|By lizzyisnowhere DCF Power! 001.jpg|By pinkpop101- PinkShimmer's Summer con.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Me_and_Candi!.jpg|By Pinkpop101- Candi by lilderpderp.jpg|By LilDerpDerp Pizza!!!!.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 FRienDSHip.jpg|By TB001 Pic of many ppl 11.jpg|By LilDerpDerp Summer Clothes.jpg|By Casualgirl10 Disney-Create-ROTTWEILERCAKE-GIGGLES.jpg|By ROTTWWEILERCAKE Puppydog.jpg|By Puppydog58 My BFFS.jpg|By Cutie_cat1001 Disney-Create-theyashd-for-my-BFF.jpg|By Theyashd 1280 960 q80.jpg|By KittyKatLove99 CF.jpg|By lucy100- Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Me and my awesome DCF's! 800 600 q50.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Candifloss1.jpg|By Partytime1639 candifloss2.jpg|by meownyancat candifloss4.jpg|By tomuchfab candifloss3.jpg|By isparklehearts candifloss5.jpg|by Magical-pony candifloss6.jpg|By Bearpaw11 candifloss7.jpg|By Peggypop candifloss8.jpg|By pinknester candifloss9.jpg|By Greenstarfish8 candifloss10.jpg|By Lacee100- candifloss11.jpg|By lacee100- Disney-Create-pammonster73-me-and-candi-for-con.jpg|By Pammonster73 Candi-Carl .jpg|By Mist566 For Candifloss! lg.jpg|By Maximum_Fire, for CARL WEEK Carl WEEK! OwO.jpeg|By Mist566, for CARL WEEK ForCarlAndCandi.jpg|By lilderpderp, for CARL WEEK Carl2.jpg|By Graceraincloud, for CARL WEEK Tehepicness.jpg|By 123Lovelost, for CARL WEEK Carl.png|By BoBoJoe, for CARL WEEK CandiAndCarl.jpg|By lilderpderp, for CARL WEEK Meiart.jpg|By isparklehearts, for CARL WEEK ForCandi.png|By Kai2000-, for CARL WEEK For Candifloss' Carl Week! -D lg.jpg|By Queendaphnee, for CARL WEEK For carl week.JPG|By BubbleSkirt Disney-Create-meownyancat-for-candifloss.jpg|By MeowNyanCat Disney-Create-EpicPeanut84-Niall-and-candifloss.jpg|By EpicPeanut84 Disney-Create-hollyek-for-candyfloss.jpg|By Hollyek Disney-Create-teddyfluff19-Candifloss-and-I-Friends-D.jpg|By TeddyFluff19 Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-All-my-DC-bffs.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-lacee100-2.jpg|By Lacee100 Disney-Create-partytime1639-More-of-my-awesome-DC-BFFs-D.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-g-cat123-candifloss-request.jpg|By G-cat123 Disney-Create-Crazy-Artist-For-candifloss.jpg|By Crazy_Artist Disney-Create-pengytess-Me-with-my-2-new-bffs.jpg|By Pengytess Disney-Create-doodle-dogg-For-candifloss.jpg|By Doodle_dogg Disney-Create-teddyfluff19-Candi-and-I-at-a-boardwalk.jpg|By Teddyfluff19 Disney-Create-PusheenCat-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Pusheencat Disney-Create-dominique2010-for-candifloss.jpg|By Dominique2010 Disney-Create-Taniam4-pics-with-friends-1.jpg|By Taniam4 Disney-Create-99Puppies99-Candifloss.jpg|By 99Puppies Disney-Create-lacee100-For-3-of-my-bffs.jpg|By Lacee100 Disney-Create-zuesdemigod2002-for-my-BFF.jpg|By ZuesDemigod2002 Disney-Create-Guest455693220-For-candifloss.jpg|By a Guest Disney-Crreate-Mockingjay1001-Candiflosss-Request.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-partytime1639-Me-Candi.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-Mockingjay1001-Some-of-my-DC-pals.jpg|By Mockingjay1001 Disney-Create-fairies-are-great-for-candifloss.jpg|By Fairies_are_great Disney-Create-PusheenCat-Me-and-some-of-my-DC-BFFs.jpg|By Pusheencat Disney-Create-digitalcreate-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Digitalcreate Disney-Create-animals-r-cool1-For-Contest-candifloss.jpg|By Animals-r-cool1 Disney-Create-partytime1639-BFFs-2.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-Bellaenory-To-candifloss.jpg|By Bellaenory Disney-Create-bunnyluvr345-Candifloss-Theyashd-Me.jpg|By Bunnyluvr345 Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-4-Candi-D.jpg|By Jessie_Grl Disney-Create-partytime1639-for-Candi.jpg|By Partytime1639 Disney-Create-pammonster73-For-candifloss.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-nikki-artsy-To-candifloss.jpg|By Nikki_artsy Disney-Create-pammonster73-Quick-sketch-w-candifloss.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-JennyCStar-Candifloss-request-D.jpg|By JennyCStar Disney-Create-welenar-For-Candifloss-Funhouse-mirror.jpg|By Welenar Disney-Create-Jessie-Grl-For-Candifloss.jpg|By Jessie_Grl Disney-Create-BubbleSkirt-20-Fans.jpg|By BubbleSkirt Disney-Create-Charmini-Me-candifloss.jpg|By Charmini Disney-Create-torybory-me-and-cadifloss.jpg|By Torybory Disney-Create-katebith-Me-and-Candifloss.jpg|By Katebith Disney-Create-Pinkshimmer10-Me-and-Candifloss.jpg|By Pinkshimmer16 Disney-Create-hollyek-wip1.jpg|By Hollyek Disney-Create-pammonster73-to-Candi.jpg|By Pammonster73 Disney-Create-ROTTWEILERCAKE-Candifloss-animal-version-XD.jpg|By ROTTWEILERCAKE Disney-Create-123lovelost-To-my-new-DCF-CandiFloss.jpg|By 123lovelost Disney-Create-New-Moon18-To-Candifloss-Plz-read.jpg|By New_moon18 Disney-Create-cupcakeangel333-For-Candi-Floss-FFFs.jpg|By Cupcakeangel333 Disney-Create-Fizzywizzysoda-To-candifloss.jpg|By FizzyWizzySoda Category:About me